Talk:Eyes of Skull
Isnt the area where you find Zelda also in one of the eyes? Oni Link 20:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I wrote. She is in the right eye, and the compass is in the left (if the skull is facing you.)Draconicus (talk) 21:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually meaning What exactly is this theory saying? I thought it was common knowledge that the old man was talking about the hidden room containing the compass. I don't see why he would be talking about the skull shape of Ganon's room, seeing as how there's nothing there.Draconicus (talk) 22:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :You have a point there. That one actually makes sense. --AuronKaizer ' 22:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Due to the infolessness of the quotes its impossible to know what they actuly mean. I always thought it was where Zelda was kept. Oni Link 22:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. Most of the information we have on the original comes from the manual. The game featured no backstory and very little conversation. As for the page content, shall we include the likelihood of it being the hidden room with the compass or shall we leave it as it?Draconicus (talk) 22:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can mention that as a possibility, but don't delete everything else in the process like last time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::That should really go without saying in cases like these. Be more careful in future and always take something to a talk page if it's a major change to the article. Oni Link 23:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Unsupported Theory? So this was brought up above, but I'm going bring it up again and ask something about it. As with other in-dungeon old man hints, he is probably talking about the map itself and its "eyes", both of which have a secret in them (a room not shown on the map). The eyes of the skull on the floor in Ganon's room ''don't have a secret, so how could he possibly be referring to that room?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 11:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah thats a pretty major point. Looking at our level 9 map the page seems to have the wrong location for the in map eye of the skull too. According to the map the left eye is a room with whizzrobe not blade traps. I still think we should mention the room where Zelda is too Oni Link 12:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::First off, I just noticed that one part talking about the blade trap room, and I have no idea how that could be considered the skull's eye. The only thing on the page that I can find any validity in are the rooms with Zelda and the Compass; I still don't understand how Ganon's room could be the location in question as there are no secrets in the eyes.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 12:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree, the only locations that make any sense at all are the locations marked as "eyes" in the map, especially since the Old Man makes a few similar references earlier in the game (such as the Tip of the Nose). The support for Ganon's room is illogical as you pointed out, and the Blade Trap room is just...random. Jedimasterlink (talk) 13:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC)